I'll rename it when I can come up with one!
by Mine-Craft-Fan-Girl-37
Summary: What happens when Harry's relatives aren't abusive? and in his second year he gains an egg?. No sexual content, Bigger summary inside! and Rated T to be safe!. I took the second Genre off because I'm not sure what it'll be yet!.
1. Author Note Thingy! Important!

_**HI!Peeps author note thingy cause I just wanted to let you know that the reason I took off the other one I wrote called I'll think of one lator! is because I messed up on that one and so I needed to re download it so It could be fixed! and is now called Birthday's,Slytherin,Evilness,And wearing dresses! or technicaly the story you are reading right now!**_

_**Thank you for reading this Author Note and please Continue to read my story!**_

_**THANK YOU ALL!**_

_**8-1-2012**_

_**Also I'm going to rewrite this story and try to make more sense out of it! so I may have to take this off, so I'm realy sorry to the people who reviewed this story.**_

_**Thank you to those who reviewed this story because you're ideas helped me quite a-bitt THANKS!**_

_**8-2-2012**_

_**I'm going to rewrite this story again! cause I couldn't think of anything for the second chapter that would go with the current plot so I desided to change it a little!**_

_**I'm sorry my human friends! I'll try and make it up to you! **_


	2. Prologueish thing!

_**HI! I'm new to this so I want you peeps to tell me if I get anything wrong!**_

_**I'm gonna take this a little slower this time cause I messed up a little.-8-1-2012**_

_**I'm sorry but I decided to rewrite this plot! read the next page (Author note thingy! Important!).-8-2-2012**_

_**Better Summary: What happens when Harry's relatives aren't abusive? and in his second year he gains an egg? No Sexual Content! Rated T to be safe! Dumbles, Ginny, Ron, Molly, and maybe a few others BASHING! Not that I don't like them or anything, It just works best for me for some reason!. **_

_**Disclaimer : If I actualy even owned these movies/games/ect... I wouldn't be very hungry at the moment would I? NOPE! I'd have already bought myself a personal island no-one knows exists.**_

_**Now! I'd like everyone to review okay?**_

_**I actually forgot what I was going to write...well I'll think about it in a minute! I want everyone to know I go by the name Izzy!**_

_**okay!I hope I didn't forget anything...anyway on with the story that may end up being a cheesy peice of crap! **_

_**OH and the speech thing many people use in their stories!**_

_**:. parseltongue .:**_

_**"normal speech"**_

_**'thoughts'**_

_**:"animal thoughts": if I use that lolz**_

_**":.'former conversations'.:"**_

_**If I'm missing something tell me 'k?**_

_**ALSO! this is not a HP/TMR or HP/LVMORT story! Its technically a family/romance/adventure story, and the genre is not necessarily in that order!**_

_**And the incident at Godric's Hollow is not completely accurate because I don't actually know what happend!**_

_**Also they don't live in no. 4 privet drive after this chap prologue thingy cause they decided it was too small and so they moved when Harry was 4 and 12 days after Dudley turned 5! I'm just too lazy to write his entire life story cause it would take far too long and school starts up in a few days so...yeah! I'll update the story when I figure out where they'll move to!**_

_**And Harry's uncle and cousin are actualy healthy because I feel like it!**_

_**On with the story!**_

_**By the way! Harry doesn't wear glasses because I tend to forget to add them to the story... **_

_**Chap 1 of: I don't have a name for thou story! yet!**_

* * *

**Prologueish thingy!**

It was a nice normal morning at No. 4 Privet Drive. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and the birds were singing happily. Unfortunately, the same could not be said 10 years ago on a fatefull holloween night. For on that exact same night something terrible yet great occured, something terrible and great that would change the lives of a great many.

A great many including the one who had caused this great change. And now I shall tell you the story of how the fate of a world seperate to ours changed in a single holloween night.

* * *

**Flash Back Thingy!**

In the living room of a house in Godric's hollow sat a man with unruly black hair and hazel eyes who smiled at his wife, she was beautifull with long slightly curly/wavy red hair and emerald doe eyes. These two were known as James and Lilly Potter -Nee Evans. Lily was holding their son, Harrison James Potter who had his father's unruly black hair and his mother's innocent emerald eyes. The baby giggled and reached up to touch his mothers hair, gently tugging it causing his mother to let out a long melodic laugh.

"What am I going to do with you, my little Harry" Lily laughed as she held him a little closer. Lily gently kissed his nose causing the baby to giggle and clap his little hands.

"Why don't you go get dinner ready, love, and let me clean up a little" The man, James, asked, grinning at his wife who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Allright, but make sure you put the toys in the correct boxes this time okay?" She asked with a small smile as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Fine fine whatever" the man muttered giving her a small good natured glare.

"Come on my little Harry, lets go make dinner while daddy cleans up Alright?" Lily asked grinning down at the little bundle of sunshine sitting on her hip.

"NmKAY!" Little Harry said gigling and smiling at his mother. Lily smiled back at her innocent son and sat him down in his highchair so she could have use of her hands.

"So, my little Harry, what shall we have for dinner tonight, hmmm?" Lily asked as she set the table.

"Spa'ettie!Spa'ettie!" Harry answered enthusiasticaly,clapping his little hands.

"Alright, Spaghetti it is then!" She answered back, just as enthusiastic as her son. Lily walked over to a cubboard to get out a large soup pan to cook the spaghettie in. Turning the faucet on she poured the water into the pan before setting the pan atop the large back burner of the stove. Suddenly she heard a loud shout from the living room. Grabbing Harry, she ran back to the room to find James locking the door and checking the wards on the house.

"Whats wrong, whats happening?" She asked a in panicing.

"He's here, He's here, take Harry and go, I'll try to hold him off!" James said hurriedly, pushing her gently torwords the stairs.

"NO! I can't let you face him alone James!, It's too dangerous!" Lily practicaly shouted.

"Exactly!,now go! Get Harry somewere safe! Go!" James shouted back pushing her more roughly this time.

And she did just that, turning, she quickly ran up the stairs hugging her son closer to her body. Soon she was in the nursery just as she heard a loud bang downstairs signalling that 'He' was in the house.

"James" she murmered as she became teary eyed. 'Please be okay, My James' she thought as she gently put Harry in his crib and locked the door. She heard a thump downstairs ,and hoped that that had not been James, she would not believe it was James, she wouldn't. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I'm so so so sorry" She choked out as a tear fell down her cheak" I'm so so so so sorry" she said again as she placed a shakey hand on his little cheek and kissed his forhead as he wached her with confused yet scared emerald eyes.

"Mama wayr 'ada" He asked whimpering slightly.

"Daddy's gone sweetheart, Daddy's gone and never coming back" She said softly mostly to herself. She heard foot steps coming closer to the door and kissed Harry's forhead one last time before muttering a soft yet quick "Mommy and Daddy love you Harry, never forget that okay?"She let a sad smile and rubbed his cheek whith her thumb.

"I wubv wyu tuu Mommy aynd I wubv 'addy" Harry answered whimpering and putting chubby little hands on his mommy's tear staind cheaks.

A loud bang sounded as the door flew off it's hinges onto the floor just a few feet away. Lily yelped and turned quickly startled though she new 'He' would come. In the doorway stood a tall figure wearing a cloak with the hood covering the figures face. The figure was obviously male with his right arm outstretched holding a long stick, a wand. This man is called Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort as he is known to most. He pointed his wand at Lily and comanded "Step aside and I may spare you , Girl" He hissed in a snake like voice.

"No! Please! Not him! Not Harry! take me instead! Please! Please just don't kill Harry! Please!" She pleaded. "He's only a baby Please! Please!" She sobbed as she stood protectivley over her son.

"Fine" He hissed "If that is what you wish then so be it, Girl, Avada Kedavra" He growled.

A green light streamed out of his wand and hit her in the chest, she screamed just before it hit and fell with a thump.

"Damn woman should have taken her chance and moved aside" he hissed as he strolled across the room to the crib holding the child he was to kill. Looking down at the babe he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of regret for what he was about to do, Because truthfully he realy didn't wish to kill the child. But this was a war, a war where he wouldn't go down with out a fight. Pointing his wand at the confused and scared child he hissed

"Avada Kedavra" The same spell hit the child only to bounce back and hit him instead. Voldemort turned to dust, his robes and wand falling to the ground empty. It was only by chance and lack of enough killing intent that the spell rebounded, but the child would be considered lucky considering the amount of people killed with that same spell by the man. The child whimpered at the sudden feeling of pain in his forhead and started to sobb in fear. On Harry's forhead was a deep cut in the shape of a lightning bolt that was bleeding profusely.

After what seemed like forever but was only a few minutes a large giant man came in to the room and quickly walked to the crib taking notice of the mess surounding him. He had black curly hair and a black curly beard with a round belly. This man is known a Rubeus Hagrid, born a half-giant Wizard, and gatekeeper of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Poor thing" He murmered as he gently rapped the sobbing 1 year old in a slightly tattered blanket.

"I's 'kay Little fella I aint 'onna hurt ya" he said holding the now whimpering baby to his chest. Quickly walking out of the room and down the stairs he left the house. He walked up to a motercycle that had a basket inbetween the handle bars. Gently lying the calmed down baby in the basket he climbed on and started the engine up.

...-...-...-...-...-**Time skip cause I'm lazy**-...-...-...-...-...

Landing the motercycle, Hagrid climbed off and gently picked the basket up. He looked around and spotted the old headmaster who he was to meet with when he retrieved the small child.

"Aaah, you made it, how is the little one?" The old man greeted with a smile and grandfatherly air.

"'arry's allright, 'e fell asleep 'alf way 'ere though, didn't 'ven make a fuss 'bout it" Hagrid answered grinning at the old man.

The old man was wearing bright neon colored robes with a matching pointed hat, he also had a certaint twinkle in his eye. The old man is known as Albus-my-name-is-far-too-long-Dumbledore.

"Wonderfull" Albus said smiling as he took the basket holding Harry from the half-giant.

"Why don't you head home, Hagrid, I'm sure you wish to mourn for his lost parents" Albus dismissed

Hagrid nodded and smiled. "Jus' call if ya need anything else Albus"

"I will" Albus answered and waited for Hagrid to dissapear on his motercycle before walking up to No. 4 Privet Drive. Placing the basket on the front step and placing a letter inside it he turned and left the area before apparating to the nearby park were he promised to meet Minerva. 'Everything is going completely according to plan' He thought smirking.

-back to where little Harry is only early in the morning-

Little Harry opened his little eyes, having fallen asleep last night after all the events that had occured. The child made a face at the lack of his mother and father and started to whimper when he realised he wasn't in his nursery and was realy cold. Suddenly the door he was lying next to opened and an unfamiliar lady bent down to grab a bundle of wierd looking papers and their eyes met. Little Harry made another face and started to wail rather loudly.

The unfamliar lady's eyes widened when she finaly comprehended what she was seeing. The baby was wailing now, his little emerald eyes closed tightly and the corners brimming with overflowing tears. She reached out and picked the basket the baby was in up and quickly taking the scared and wailing child into the family room. She gently set the basket down on the coffee table and lifted the small baby into her arms, rocking him in a soothing manor. The little baby calmed down just enough for her to coo at him quitely and search for something that may identify the baby. The only thing she could find was a letter made of...oh no they wouldn't! they new how much she despised their kind...but she couldn't help but look at the small child in her arms who was watching her curiously. He was just so cute! she couldn't just get rid of something so cute!

"If only I new your name little one" She sighed, she couldn't just ask a baby their name. It's just a baby! it wou...

The little baby giggled and gently tugged her hair "Ieym 'arry Ieym 'arry!" Harry answered gigglng happily.

She blinked and stared at him for a moment before smiling and asking "Do you know how old you are, Harry?"

"One!" He answered holding up one of his chubby little fingers. She grinned at the little baby as she set him down upon the couch before getting out a pair of unused plastic gloves. She put on the gloves before opening the letter just incase they used what her sister had called spells or something just as evil. Takng out the parchment she read through it and glared at it. She walked over to the fireplace to grab the lighter on the mantle. She flicked her thumb over the top and ignited it. Holding the envelope and parchment over the logs allready in the fireplace she placed the aligned corners just above the lighters flame and caught it on fire. She put it in behind the logs and walked back over to pick up the giggling baby now identified as Harrison J. Potter.

She took him to the kitchen just before her husband had come to see what was keeping her and gently sat down in her seat with Little Harry in her lap. Her husband frowned and watched her as he fed their son.

"Where'd he come from Pet'?" He asked gently, watching as she fed the baby in her arms. She turned to look at him a small sad smile on her face.

"He's Lily's apparently, the letter that was with him said that she and her husband were murdered last night" She answered.

"What! why would they leave him with us? why not someone of their own kind?!" He asked angrily.

"Because were his only living relatives! atleast thats what the letter said" She answered

"and besides! this little one can't help who his family is! he didn't ask for this kind of life now did he?!" She asked anoyed.

Her husband sighed "Your right, It's just so frustrating though!" He answered sadly.

"And besides, How are we going to provide for Dudley and him as well?"

The woman blinked, she hadn't thought about that "I'm sure we'll think of something dear" she said after a moment. He nodded and they continued to feed the two boys quietly.

-prologueish thingy end-


End file.
